Tests the hypothesis that strategies for replacement of Vitamin E can be identified and applied to cholestatic children. Replacement should be accompanied by in vitro evidence of protection against RBC peroxide destruction and by improvements in abnormal evoked potentials observed in these subjects. The impact of improved Vitamin E status on hepatic excretory function and membrane lipid status is under evaluation.